


HisoIllu One-Shots for the Soul

by A_Cloud_In_Space



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First work - Freeform, Hisoka is an Ace bitch who could not give a fuck if his life depended on it, How Do I Tag, Illumi is just sad ok, M/M, sTRAP IN BOIS GET READY FOR THE ANGST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cloud_In_Space/pseuds/A_Cloud_In_Space
Summary: Multiple different scenarios, mostly just angst followed by fluff.Illumi is fucking sad most of the time, Hisoka is fucking sad most of the time, but they're both trying to heal together.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Future- Illumi

A sigh escaped his lips as he made his way through the worn-down motel. He was in the process of tracking down a dangerous serial killer but needed a break. He sat down on the broken-in mattress, thinking about how his life had accumulated to this. Bitter thoughts raced through his head as he chucked his bag across the room and onto an ugly striped chair that was held together by hastily stitched seams. A song wandered into his head, clean chords, and an ambient feeling were all he remembered at the moment. He might've heard it on the radio at some point. 

One thing he knew that he liked was music. The way it flowed, entered your head and made all these wonderful colors and feelings of peace enter your head, words and sounds cascading into a- It was magical. He was dreadfully tired, but his lips parted ever so slightly as he began to sing a few words.  
"I can't... seem to focus. 

And you don't seem... to notice..."

He felt his dark eyes become glossy, his chest feeling tight. He rolled over and lied down on his side, attempting to feel comfort in the thread-bare comforter and pillowcases. 

"I'm not here. I'm just... a mirror..." .  
.......................................................................................... 

He slowly woke up from his slumber, training kicking in. He got onto his feet with a soft thud and walked over to the slightly rusted shower. He undressed and got in, allowing the water to warm him. He felt comfortable, relaxed, and his heart panged with something vaguely familiar. He started massaging in the expensive shampoo he'd bought when it hit him. The way his eyes would defrost his cold heart, his mannerisms would make him stutter, the way the sound of his heels clicking on hard ground was unreasonably satisfying. The way his nails would lightly run over his skin when they would hug or cuddle, the way he radiated such comfort and always smelled like ridiculous and expensive cotton candy- 

Hisoka. 

'Cause I, I'm in love... with my future. 

Can't wait to meet him.'


	2. His Fault- Hisoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (or so you thought ;D)*  
> Hisoka and Illumi charged into battle, but only one made it out.

"HISO-"

The long-haired man's words were cut off by a plank of wood plunging through his chest, scarlet spattering everywhere. The magician froze, before the other fell on him, arms wrapped warmly round his neck. 

He broke. 

His Nen piled on top of him until he felt like Atlas, holding up the world. Pink aura surrounded his beloved and bloody playing cards, before he sent every inch of strength he had left into slashing 52 long, deep cuts across their attacker's figure. Illumi choked, before smiling faintly and pulling the slab out of his chest. "Take this, fucker." He threw the plank and sent it flying through their neck, before hissing at the pain coming from his broken left arm.

Hisoka dashed to his husband, "Please tell me you're ok." Hope oozed from his voice, before he noticed Illumi's hooded eyelids. "I think... hmf-" He flopped down on the concrete floor, propping his back up against the rotting wooden walls. "I think I can't move." "But I can carry y-" 

"Hold me... Hisoka."

Tears streamed down his cat-like eyes as he held his lover as close as he could, before he heard it. It was like a raspy struggle to breathe, Illumi's chest falling and rising rapidly. Hisoka shushed him soothingly, stroking his hair with his nails. Then it dawned on him.

He.  
Was.  
Laughing.

This bastard. Was snickering. 

Illumi stood up and shrugged the bigger man off of him, brushing the dirt off of his jacket best he could. "Let's go," He added in a sweet voice, "Honey."

Hisoka just sat there looking up at him, glaring the best he could considering that the love of his life almost died in his arms. He couldn't take another life being lost, not again.

The other man's head tilted slightly, "What's the matter?" The clown only got up and smiled, before snaking his arm around Illumi's waist and walking out of there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof-  
> That hurt to write.  
> Their attacker had a Manipulator Nen type, and hence manipulated a wall beam to whack Illumi's chest cavity. You may be wondering, 'Wait, how is Illumi still alive?' Answer: This bitch had to go through all kinds of torture and nasty stuff in his childhood, not to mention his entire life. I think he'd be able to survive getting stabbed.  
> But if you have any tropes or scenarios that you want written with the characters, don't be shy, drop it in the comments! You ask, and I shall provide! :D  
> ~ Cloud


	3. duedsaaaqer42128

Ughk this fic might as well be dead.... I keep trying to go back to it and add to it but I cannot-  
Like the second chapter was something I just pulled outta my ass *hence why it was trash* but the first one was one I had formulated in my brain and hence why it was amazing.  
Sorry y'all.....


	4. Girls Night~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi feels like shit. Well, that's pretty normal these days given the home life he had.   
> Illumi is still healing, and to Hisoka that's just fine.

His heels clicked on the hard pavement leading up to his shared apartment. The key unlocked the door, and he felt that something was wrong. A familiar pair of flats were by the door, as well as discarded garments of clothing. Usually, he'd be aroused and make a show of finding him and walking through their space. But not now.

The crushing weight hit him, like a waterfall of sorrow was drowning him out of spite. He didn't bother with his over-shirt or shoes, just with walking to where it was coming from. He knew what was happening but was hoping it was in his head. The door creaked open, and he saw him.

The other man was sprawled out on his bed, luscious black hair unkempt and askew. He was wearing an oversized familiar black and pink sweater with a matching pair of pants. His eyes were clouded over, but were red and held many unsaid horrors. "I just want to feel..." His voice came at a whisper, but it spoke volumes Hisoka wasn't ready to hear. He took off his heels and laid down next to him, attempting to be comforting. "I just want to feel..." Illumi turned to meet the other's amber eyes.

"Help me feel again." Hisoka's eyesight started becoming clouded from the sudden buildup of tears threatening to spill over at the sight of his lover in such distress. "I'd do anything." He cuddled the shorter man to his chest and massaged his scalp with his nails. They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the presence of the other.

"Can we have a girl's night?" Hisoka chuckled, "A what?" Illumi sat up, eyes not as puffy anymore "That's what you call it. A 'girls night.'" The magician broke out in a dumb grin, "Yes Lulu, we can have a Girl's Night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why is it so slimy?"

"It's called a face mask, and it goes on like this." The red-haired man lightly pressed the cool exfoliating sheet mask to his face and motioned for Illumi to do the same. He looked at the mask with an arched eyebrow before following suit.

"There, that's not so bad is it?~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair, clad in matching makeup and accessories, plunked down on their couch in front of the TV. "What's on tonight?" Illumi mindlessly shuffled through the channels hoping to find an interesting program or something. Hisoka perked up, "WAIT GO BACK!!!" His eyes widened as he pointed frantically at the screen. "DRAG RACE IS ON TONIGHT!!!" Illumi turned to him, a little concerned for his clown. Nonetheless, he clicked on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Illumi watched in amusement at his husband. "Oh, I hate that bitch!" He exclaimed, motioning to the screen as his pink and blue nails dried. "Which one?" Hisoka turned to him before pointing at the screen again. "Sherry Pie, but they got disqualified so it's fine. They filmed and catfished a lot of people doing some shady and degrading things. Very naughty." He relaxed back in the cushion, munching on his caramel corn. Illumi made a 'hmm' sound before resting his head on his shoulder.

"We should have Girls Night more often."

Hisoka only smiled and planted a kiss on the other's forehead.

"Anything for you, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok one of my biggest hisoka headcannons is that he is an avid watcher of rupauls drag race and no i wont take criticism


	5. King of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi is bored at home. Again. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

It was a gloomy day. Illumi spent most of his morning in a blanket burrito while Hisoka went on a "much-needed shopping trip." The raven-haired man stood up and grabbed the half-empty bucket of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon before hopping and sitting on the kitchen counter. He took a few bites, trying to appreciate the silence and time to himself before he got tired. He found it difficult to open up, even to himself, but the one feeling he was well acquainted with was loneliness. He blanked out, not focusing on anything, the flavor of artificial vanilla the only thing grounding him to the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He vaguely became aware he was on the couch as he regained awareness, but a quick scan showed there was still no sign of his husband. He sighed and hopped up to his feet before walking small circles around their living room. He needed to do something! Anything! His trained muscles were aching from not being used. Thoughts of his clown pleasantly ran through his head. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he licked the blood off of his cards- he froze with realization. He knew what he had to do. A wicked grin broke through his calm demeanor as he rushed back to their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The red-haired man pinched his temples for the 5th time before running through his deck of cards one by one. He counted the cards under his breath, slowly approaching 52. "49, 50, 51." His eyes widened in confusion. Illumi watched this process, a small smile threatening to ruin the prank. He turned to him, "Lulu, my love," He paused, trying to phrase his words right. "You don't by any chance know where my King of Hearts card is, do you?"

Hisoka smiled and giggled, "That was very cheesy, but I love it when you get all affectionate~" He attempted to hug him before a hand pushed him away. "Says the one getting all affectionate. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Supposedly, it's healthy to go to bed at this hour. Goodnight." He left the room, leaving an emotional card-licker in his departure.

**Author's Note:**

> wHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~  
> My first fic! This probably isn't going to get any attention, but hello there!!!!  
> I'm Cloud, and I love writing but have always been too scared to start posting my work. So, here I am!  
> I love suggestions, and I love comments, and I love every single person reading this!!!  
> :D  
> The song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dm9Zf1WYQ_A


End file.
